


"Fight or Flee"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, fight, flee, new romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things get heated between you and your best friend Benedict things are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Fight or Flee"

I just had the idea of a fic where Ben and the reader are friends and get into a discussion that turns into a fight where both get really furious, maybe pushing him and stuff. And when the reader turns around to leave Ben grabs her hand and kisses her all of a sudden. And it's a real surprise because they aren't that close and the reader never thought about Ben that way but obviously he did... I just imagine them really furious and then him just doing it  
_________________________________

Knocking on the familiar black door in Hampstead it was answered by a tall lean man you knew as Benedict Cumberbatch, your best friend since moving here from your home place a few years ago. Ben had always been around for you if you needed to talk or just hangout, the two of you frequented some local pubs when you both needed a drink. Some nights, like tonight, you both hung out at his place and chatted. 

"Hey (y/n), come in." Ben spoke.

"How have you been? It's been forever since I've seen you, you're always off galavanting around the world." You chuckle and walk by him.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I've been very busy but okay. But never mind the past, let's get to the present. How are things with you?" 

"Ugh...are you sure you want to hear?" You slouch down on the sofa. 

"Of course I do, what's going on?" Ben had a line of worry between his brows. 

"Michael and I broke up..." You sighed.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry. Did you want to talk about it?" Ben asked. "I never liked him anyways..." He muttered under his breath. 

"What?" You look to him.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Ben repeated.

"No no, after that. What did you say?" You narrowed your eyes, Ben shook his head.

"I didn't say anything." He shrugged and got up from the sofa to head in the kitchen. "Wine?" He called back.

"You did say something, I heard you say something Benedict, don't walk away from me. What did you say?!" You got up and followed him into the kitchen. 

"I said I never liked him anyway. He ruined your life, you're near broke because of him and his ways, you made the biggest mistake when you said he could live with you. Now what? Where'd he go? Do you still have a place? He nearly cost you your job so many time (Y/N). Why couldn't you see that? All those times I pointed his disgusting ways out to you and you've done nothing but take up for him!" Ben was growing louder and louder now.

"It's my damn business Benedict! If I wanted him to live with me and I wanted to put up with him, you could have supported me in the decision but no! You decided to ignore me altogether when I was with him and needed a friend to hang out with so when he got drunk I could get him home. You say he was never there for me and cost me so much, but are you blind Benedict? You haven't been around for me in months! I know it's your career and I'm very happy for you but just once, just one call would have been better but you never called and I chose to stick by you as a friend because it's what FRIENDS DO! Don't dare fucking talk to me about letting someone ruin my life when I've sacrificed so much more for you! Every time you've told me you were coming into town and needed a friend I LEFT WORK to come to you even when my boss ?said no." You were in tears at this point, boiling mad at the audacity of his argument. "I've always been there for you and you were never there for me!" You said again as tears poured down your flushed cheeks. You turned to leave when Ben followed you quickly and spun you around by your shoulder. "Don't touch me!" You screamed and turned again when Ben rushed in front of you.

"Don't leave like this! Don't tell me I haven't been there for you!" He was so angry, his bright and cheerful eyes were now dark and stormy with rage.

"Get OUT of my way!" You growled and shoved him out of your way with two hands making him stumble backwards a little and you got almost to the door when he reached you, spun you around one more time and pulled you into his arms as he captured your lips in his. You were shocked, eyes open wide and flicking over Ben's face as he slid his tongue between your lips and begging for them to open. Your heart was beating fast, mind racing like a horse. Something registered in your head, a feeling you never knew you had for Ben. Relaxing and letting him slip his tongue in to dominate yours then clasping your bottom lip between his then nibbling before he broke the kiss and breathing heavy as he clung tight to you, not letting you get away this time. You released a few shaky breaths as you looked up to Ben again, your face almost expressionless with a little shock thrown in.

"W-what..." You stuttered as you breathed. That kiss felt like it lasted forever but it was only a minute or so. 

"(Y/N), please forgive me for my outburst." Ben's eye filled with a tear that he blinked away.

"But...you...wha? How lo-..." You couldn't form a complete sentence and finally settled for a open mouth gape before pursing your lips with crinkled eyes.

"So long...too long. I couldn't hide it from you anymore. I couldn't speak to you or see you all those months because it wouldn't have been able to hold my tongue." Ben tried explaining. 

"But. I..." You shook your head and and blinked rapidly trying to take this all in. "Ben?" 

"(Y/N) please, just give a chance to explain. Can you do that for me?" Ben looked into your eyes, his were calmer now. You nodded and Ben held your forearm while leading you to the couch again. "I didn't realize I had feelings until a month or so before you met Michael and I hadn't had the nerve to ask you out, I-I didn't want to ruin a good friendship. Once you met him and started going on dates I couldn't stand to see you with him and the last thing I wanted to do was ruin a relationship for you...that is until I found out his awful ways and what he was doing to you but I remained silent, a coward. I wish I never would have done that, I should have told you that I had feelings for you before you ever met that garbage. (Y/N), I have deep feelings for you. Will you ever forgive me? Should I hide my feelings again and leave you alone?" Ben held your hands in his lap. 

"Ben, you should have told me. I had no idea of your feelings. If you had just told me Benedict. I'm sorry for going off on you like some mad woman, I had no idea. I didn't realize...I didn't know that I had feelings for you, until tonight, that kiss shocked me but what shocked me more was the shiver I got up my spine when I relaxed and let it take me over. I forgive you, will you forgive me?" Holding tightly onto his hands. 

"Yes. Yes of course I will." Ben smiled in relief. You looked over his beautiful lips as he looked over yours, the both of you leaning hesitantly towards you to kiss you tenderly. The kiss was soft but passionate, shared by friends that have turned to potentially a couple. Ben held your face in his hands, wiping away your remaining tears with his thumb softly.


End file.
